Nightmare hell to Daisy Dream
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: David tells the Raimon about how he lost his right eye. Then he is kidnap by Ray Dark nearly losing the left but is safe just in time.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys ive been meaning to write eversince i got into inazuma and when i saw Ray Dark he made me go cold when i saw david made me think that david was abuse by Ray dark so i made a story on it.**

David watched as the rainpoured down from the sky he looked up not seeing it clearly made him sad. He use to see things with both his eyes now just the one.

"Life is so unfair" David sighed as he hugged his knees to his chest. Jude was a close friend off David he understood what had happen to david since he came to Royal Academy.

"You ok Dave" asked Jude as he sat down near him. David looked up "No i hate not being able to see out of my right its that man fault Ray dark he caused his pain to me" David was getting angry.

Jude patted David's shoulder "Dave you need to calm and let it out" he told him. David looked "I cant it hurts even to think off it" the young boy looked.

Mark another friend ofd Davids looked over "Yo Dave want any food" he asked as he jump over. David shook his head "no im fine mark im just gonna rest now" he sighed.

Jude looked and took his blanket off David and threw it over Tsunami and Darren who were playing a game "DARREN IM BLIND" screamed Tsunami. Darren laughed "no your not you just got the blanket thrown over us" Darren laughed taken the cover off him and the older teen.

Tsunami smiled "Thank god i can see thank you Darren" smiled Tsunami.

David looked over "fine if you wanna hear then gather round now before i rip your heads off" David sounded really mad now. Jude sighed "just calm down Dave that deep breaths ok" he calm david down.

David looked as everyone gathered around to hear his story

**David POV**

**It was a dark stormy night i walked the streets cars rushing past, people on the street laughing, talking and yelling. I sighed i looked for shelter the rain came down harder i looked around then i saw a old shed i went in i didnt know it was people who were doing drugs. from the age of 5 i understood what they were and what they did. "Hey kid get out off here" a man yelled coming towards me. "oh shit leave me alone" i cried running then i ran into a busy road nearly getting killed but i only had a broken arm. **

**The next thing i knew i was in hospital my arm was in a cast i looked around it was a better sight from last night seen then i saw a man come near me "Hello little one i saved you" he told me. i looked at the man he looked scary i wanted to run but i couldnt. He then came over and put a hand on my shoulder he grip it tightly i cried in pain.**

**He then smiled he seemed to like my pain infact he pressed harder on my shoulder. I cried loud hoping a doctor or someone would come in no one did. **

**then i felt something i felt tired and i fell into a deep sleep. He must of carried me back to where he came from. I woke up 1 day later i couldnt move my feet or arms. I looked around "Hello Mr im stuck" i cried out. Then i heard laughing i looked up then i saw him coming over "Young boy im Ray Dark whats yours" he smiled. I gulped "Im david samford JUST LET ME GO I WANT MY MOM AND DAD" i cried and screamed. **

**He smiled at me once again he then corved my left eye up and looked at some men he nodded then they came over one man held my head still, the other held my right eye open and the third put some sort of Bleach into my eye i cried and screamed as i heard that man laughed. "it hurts it hurts i wanan go home" i cried. Ray dark then came over and held a powerful light in my eye that was the last time i ever saw in my right eye.**

**end of POV**

Everyone looked down at David. "David that man did that" Axel looked. David nodded "yeah that bastard" David snarled. Darren looked at him "May we see your eye" he asked. David nodded and took his eye patch off it was nothing but a burnt from the burn witch was cause by bleach his right eye wasnt a nice color it was a dark color it was a horriable sight to see.

"Crap dude" Tsunami looked. Jude held Tsunami back to give David space. David put his eye patch back on and smiled "that doesnt matter anymore i have great friends like you" he smiled.

everyone smiled before they all glomp the male.

**thats it folks i hope you enjoyed ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmare 2

**hey guys my good friend wanted me to do another chapter with ray dark ^^ i said yes coz i love my bestie cherry ^^**

Ray dark looked and watch davids matches "His a useless kid look a him" he smiled. One of the men looked at their boss "so boss when can we burn the other eye out" he asked as the other men nodded.

Ray dark smiled "how about tomorrow night David always walks around the grounds before midnight you guys will get him then make sure your not seen or heard" he looked at them.

The three men nodded and looked at David playing as well.

That same day David was resting and looking at the others train when a ball kicked him knocking him out off his day dream "Sorry Dave" Jude went over to see if he was ok.

David smiled "Im fine no worries" he smiled. Jude knew it was still playing on the boys's mind about Ray Dark.

"His still thinking about Ray huh" Mark asked. Axel nodded "yeah he stayed awake half the night" Tsunami smiled "I'll take things off his mind you watch lil dudes" he went over to david and sat near him "So lil bro whats up" he smiled. David looked "oh nothing" he lied.

Tsunami put his arm around him "Its about Ray Dark" he looked. David didnt like to hear the name Ray dark that man abused him and got away with it.

David got up "its nothing just need to go for a walk" David told them and left.

the others watched as he left "Its still on his mind Tsunami" Jude told him. Tsunami looked "I know i know" he looked.

David walked around the woods "Damn that bastard he makes me sick" David looked around the trees and sat by a oak tree and let out a sigh.

David then fell asleep under the tree peacefully till night full.

"David hasnt came back maybe someone should look for him" Shawn looked out the window. Darren also looked "he could be anywhere who knows"

Tsunami looked "we should off stopped him" he told them all.

"WHY DIDNT YOU GRAB HIM" everyone yelled.

Tsunami rubbed his head "well i thought he wanted to be left alone" he turn his back.

back in the dark woods David woke up he looked around seeing the moon out. "Crap they must be worried about me" he got up and started running when a man stop him "Little boy im lost can you show me the way" he smiled. David looked it was one of the men from his childhood "Umm no i dont im lost myself" he lied stepping back then being stop by another man.

"Hey kid come with us we will show you the way out" he smiled walking towards David. David ran but was grabbed by the man and held still while one of the men pulled out a needle.

David looked worried "LET ME GO YOU MONSTERS" he cried. One of the men clapped his hand over Davids mouth. by this time davids friends were looking for him in the woods.

"He has to be here" Tsunami looked around. Darren nodded and looked behind trees.

Shawn aslo looked when he heard a scream he followed the scream and saw David. "David" Shawn said to himself.

the three men smiled as one held him, the other held his arm out while the last put the needle into him and injecting the liquid into him making the youngester tired then falling to the ground.

Shawn watched in horror it was those men who David spoke about.

Then there were two head lights from what it looked like a car Shawn hid behind a tree and watched as David was carried into the car by the men and the watched as the car drove off.

"David" Shawn said as he ran back to the Inazuma Caravan.

everyone had no luck in finding him but Shawn did "Guys he was put in a car, these men held him down and put some needle into him" shawn spoke fast but scared.

Everyone gasp "we have no choice but to call the police" Nelly looked.

Jude looked down "we will find him ourself" he looked. Mark smiled "I agree we will keep in contact with you nelly" Mark smiled as everyone left.

1 hour later David woke up he then gasp "No no not again" he cried. the men came over to him "Dont cry boy you'll thank us" the first man smiled. The second one laughed "Yeah you'll look awesome" the third smiled "So ready to say bye bye to the world" he smiled.

David looked around It was from his childhood when he had his right eye damage "Please let me go im scared" he cried. The men laughed and left him.

David hopped help was on the way if he lost the left eye he knew he would never be able to play scoccor again.

Shawn saw car tracks in the dirt where the car was "The car must of gone this way" Darren pointed. Tsunami nodded "yeah did anyone bring a torch" he looked. Everyone looked at eachother "No did you" they asked. Tsunami looked "HOLY SHIT IM SCARED OFF THE DARK DARREN HUG ME" he cried making everyone laughed.

10 mins later David had calm down then Ray dark looked at him "My little friend, you look awful how about we take the left eye out and make you feel much better" he smiled. David looked "No no no my friends are coming they will take you down" David cried.

Ray dark laughed "Just like you were as a kid remember you said that mommy and daddy were coming for you when they didnt oh david you've got no one have you" smiled Ray dark.

David looked "no your wrong this time your gonna be stopped for good" he screamed.

"I cant see a thing" Mark looked. Shawn stepped into Tsunami making him jump "MY GOD DARREN IM SCARED" he screamed hugging Darren. Shawn laughed "sorry Tsunami" he tried not to laugh even more. Scotty smiled then jump in front off Tsunami making him faint "Scotty that wanst nice" Jude told the little one. Scotty just laughed.

Mark looked "we havent got time to play games our friend is in danger" he told them. Everyone nodded but Tsunami who was fainted on the floor.

Everyone followed the cartracks witch lead to a road "What way now" asked Axel. "Left or Right" Kevin looked. "Lets try Left" Shawn smiled.

"I say right" Darren looked up.

Mark looked "We need to split up, Kevin, shawn, scotty, and Jack you go Right" Mark told them. Kevin lead the team Right While, Mark, Jude, Axel, Tsunami, Darren and Nathan went left.

**Thats it for now ^^ hope you liked**


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare 3

**hey guys im feeling board and ill so i could update now yay**

Ray Dark looked over at David struggling in his seat he smiled and pulled a needle out "Here this will calm you" he smiled. David looked away "No..no" he tried to speak but the needle went in.

Ray dark smiled "He needs to be drugged" he smiled then looked at David. The men smiled and pulled a drug and got the needles ready.

Jude looked "Man we need to call someone" he looked Nathan nodded "Yeah like Coach or someone" he puffed. Tsunami stayed behind Darren "Its still dark i hate it" he looked around. Darren smiled "Listen Tsunami we'll find light soon" he smiled.

Mark and Axel looked around then saw a building "hey guys look" Mark pointed Axel nodded "lets go in" Axel nodded. Darren nodded and pulled Tsunami along.

By this time David was drugged up he couldnt move or speak "Ready kid you stay here while i get the knife" laughed Ray dark as he left the room.

David was helpless now he couldnt move or scream for help but then someone smack his head "David snap out" a voice looked. It was Genda he shook the younger "Shit your drugged up damn you Ray" Genda looked "You stay here i'll get help" he said running.

The gang came to a door "Crack how do we get in" Mark looked up. Darren and Nathan looked "Maybe we could stand on Tsunami shoulders his the tallest" Darren smiled.

Tsunami looked "hell no" he looked away. Nathan sighed "For god sake Tsunami stop being a chicken and do what your told" Nathan yelled. Tsunami looked "I dont like people standing on me thats all and jeez no need to shout" he said as he let nathan stand on his shoulders.

Jude sighed "Hmm i'll go next then Axel you get on mine, Mark you get on Axel's and Darren you get on marks understood" Jude looked.

Nathan looked "You know im sure i can climb over im not gonna try it tho so Jude get on" he looked. Jude sighed "Nathan maybe your right you could climb in but if Tsunami moved closer you could" he said looking at the gate height.

Tsunami sighed and tried to move over but slipped and took Nathan with him "Guys are you ok" Jude looked. Nathan nodded "Yeah i am thanks" Nathan looked over.

Tsunami coughed out some grass "Dude really" everyone laughed at Tsunami but also worried about David.

Ray dark came back with a knife and looked at David "Ready my boy" he snarled the slowly cutting the skin around the eye. David manage to pull his head away and made a whine "You..BASTARD" he cried out.

Ray dark looked at him "Hmm the drug wore off dont worry then i'll let you scream in pain" he smiled then got the knife.

Genda heard David's scream "Shit.." Genda looked then saw someone trying to climb over "Jude is that you" He asked. Jude looked "Genda what you doing here" He asked. Genda looked "I was held here i got out David's out off it his drugged did you hear his scream Ray dark got him chain and gonna cut his eye out" he yelled. Everyone gasp "Darren jump over then pull mark up" Jude looked.

Genda sighed "Why didnt you just go under there's a hole you know but i know the code to open the gate" Genda put the code in and the gates open making the gang full but Tsunami and Nathan.

"What room is David at" Jude asked. Genda looked "Follow me now" he lead the gand but Axel stayed to make a call.

Nathan looked "Axel" he looked. Axel looked "Father we need your help, a friend off mine is bleeding could you call Mr smith and Coach please" Nathan looked as Axel spoke.

Axel finish talking "My dad's on the way his a doctor he could stop the bleed till we get him to hospital" he looked. Nathan nodded "Good wait your dad's a doctor" he looked. Axel nodded "Listen i'll explain on the way now a friend needs us" he looked.

Blood and tears stain David's face "Please it hurts so much" cried David. Ray dark smiled "If you sit still then it wont hurt you boy" he smiled.

The door slam open as Genda, Jude, Tsunami, Mark, Darren, Axel and Nathan made it just as Ray dark nearly had the youngers eye out. "J..Jude im scared..it hurts" David cried.

Jude came over to him "Its alright David helps on the way you need to stay calm ok" he looked. "Your days are over Ray dark" Genda looked. Ray dark smiled "Are they" he smiled.

"WHATS SO FUNNY" Darren yelled. Ray dark smiled "Oh nothing you all came here just to save a worthless kid who's parents were nothing but worthless as well" he looked.

With the other team, Kevin looked "Nothing hear but a burger bar" he said turning back. Shawn looked "Maybe we should of stayed with Mark" he looked. Jack and Scotty looked "Yeah we'll hungry now" they cried. Kevin looked over "Listen eat later ok" Shawn giggled. Jack looked "Please im so hungry" he cried.

Then there was a red flashing light "Crap do you think its for David" Kevin looked. The others shrugged and got up but were stopped "Kids get in we found your friend David" Mr smith told them.

**End of part 3 i hope you like ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 nightmare 4

**im back with another nightmare ;D**

David shook in the chair having blood stained his face. "Its alright David we'll here" Mark looked at him. Jude turn around to face Genda "Why were you here" he asked. Genda looked "I came here to spy on Ray Dark.

David looked at Mark "Is that you im scared i wanna go" he said moving around. Nathan held him "Help's on the way keep still" Nathan told him. Tsunami looked around "Man this is like a horror film" he said. Darren nodded "I total agree here" Then a two men came in one Axel's father and the other was Mr smith.

"Your days are over Ray Dark come with me" Ray dark got up and followed Mr smith while Axel's dad treated his David's eye. "Thats a big wound under his eye his lucky it missed his eye" The man said cleaning up the blood around David's eye.

David freaked out and tried to kick about till Nathan held him "Its ok calm down" he looked. The other gang met up "Shawn, Kevin, Jack, Scotty your all here" Mark smiled.

Kevin nodded "Crap David looks a mess" he looked over at David. Shawn looked "Will he be ok" he looked over. Axel nodded "My dad's a doctor he will be able to save David's eye" he looked at his father cleaning the wound.

Later that Night David was in Hospital having his right eye coverd from childhood and his left eye coverd he felt hopeless. "David" a voice brought him out. "RAY DARK LEAVE" david freaked out. Jude patted his shoulder "Its me you need to tell the court what happen also the police from your childhood till now" he looked.

David sighed "Nothing would get done" he sighed. Jude looked "It will what he did was abuse child abuse" he tried telling David.

David shook his head "Nothing will ive kept this away all this time" he looked down.

Jude sat on his bed "Hey listen we will all back your up no matter what" he smiled. David smiled "Thanks Jude its s shame i cant see your smile" he laughed. Jude smiled and tucked David in "Its late you need your rest i'll see you tomorrow" he smiled.

That night David layed awake what if his friend never came to help him. "Im lucky to have friends" he sighed.

the next morning Mr smith came to see David "I need you to tell me what happen from your childhood with Ray dark" he told the younger.

David looked "Well i was in a hospital he took me to this place strapped me down and put some bleach in my eye, also he use to come in my bed at night thats all i remember" he looked. Mr smith wrote this all down "Did he touch you in a way" he asked. David looked "I dont know i couldnt see he use to numb my body i honest cant remember I JUST WANT THE PAIN TO GO" he began crying.

Dr. Blaze held David "You need to relax kid its ok that man not here" he told him. Mr smith looked "Could you do a blood test for me i need to see if Ray drugged him" The doctor nodded and took some blood of the kid and did the test.

looked at the test with "Drugged with weed, canapis also meath that poor kid" Dr blaze looked. Mr smith looked "Thats why he cant trust anyone" he sighed.

**end of that chapter i dont know when i will update next**


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmare 5

**im back with another chaper ^^**

David gripped the blankets on the hospital bed he sighed and looked down "Damn..DAMN THAT MAN" he screamed. David then got up he couldnt see witch made him panic "YOU BASTARD" screamed David. a doctor and nurse came in to restrain him "Relax his not here to harm you" a nurse told him. shook his head "The boy is getting worse we wil have to run test" he looked.

The nurse nodded and help him back onto his bed and wheeled him down for a scan. "Father how is he" Axel asked. looked "His getting worse we need to run test" looked at his son then back at David lying on the bed.

Axel went back to tell his friends "My dad said he launched today and had to be restrained by him and a nurse" he looked. Jack looked "Aw poor David we need to see him" he cried. Shawn nodded "Yeah can we not it will brighten his day" he smiled.

Jude looked "it would be nice for him but he cant see witch would make him stress" he told them. Nathan nodded "I agree with Jude also i when we saved him there was a needle with green stuff in it i wonder if Ray Dark gave that to David" he looked.

Mark sighed "Poor David his gone through alot" he looked. Tsunami nodded "yeah will Ray Dark be locked up for good" he asked. Darren shrugged while Kevin looked "Will David be able to play still" he looked.

Scotty looked "Aww David wont see the trick i layed for him" he looked down. Nelly, Cila and Silva looked at him "Scotty" Cila called out. Scotty laughed as Kevin hit him on the head "Knuckle head" Tsunami laughed then got punch by Kevin "Dude" Tsunami looed.

Back at the Hospital David was resting while the doctors were talking "Mr smith you need to come by" told him. Mr smith looked "why whats up" sighed "The kids getting worse we ran some test seems like the drugs are destroying his brain" he told him. David then shut his eyes then se saw Ray Dark. The kid let out a scream "STAY AWAY" he cried.

Mr smith herd the kid scream down the phone "Im on my way"

David was being restrained again "His here his here" David cried. looked "His not here you have to try and relax" he told him. The nurse looked "His getting worse what should we do Doctor" she looked at him.

looked "We need to put him to sleep for now we wont do it yet wait till some off his friends come he may calm when he hears their voices" he told the nurse.

The Nurse nodded she looked at the younger "You poor kid" she looked.

**thats it for now as my laptop is being slow :( anyway i hope your like :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmare 6

**hey guys im here with chapter 6 ^^**

David slept as Mr smith and Dr Blaze looked over him "Ray Dark will be charge with this along with child abuse as well" Mr Smith told him. looked "He needs to be his took the innocent of this young child" The doctor sighed.

Meanwhile at the Inazuma caravan everyone waited on news on David. "Hope his ok" Tori looked. Shawn nodded "Same i would hate to what happens to him" he looked.

Axel looked as he saw his phone ring "Yes father" he spoke. Mr Blaze sighed "We need you and your friends to come to the hospital Genda and Mr smith are already here partly its bad news for the young kid" he sighed.

Axel sighed "We'll on our way father tell david that" he spoke. Jude and Mark went over to Axel while the others listen. "Whats up with David" asked Jack as he peeked over Tsunami.

Axel looked "Its bad news they all want us there" he spoke to the Raimon team. Kevin looked "We need to go now our friend needs us" Shawn cried out. Kevin nodded "I agree" Nathan smiled "Yeah we cant leave him hanging" Nathan smiled.

back at the hospital David gripped the sheets "His here...his here...HIS HERE SAVE ME" screamed David as he tried to kick. Genda held his shoulders "David its me calm down" he told the younger. David looked "Genda im scared i want my mom where is she" cried David.

Genda looked "Hey relax calm down its ok" he tried calming the kid down. David snapped "RAY DARK HIS HERE SHIT SOMEONE SAVE ME" cried David.

Mr smith ran in with a nurse and Dr Blaze "His getting worse Genda stay here with David i'll go and talk to Ray dark i need to know what he did to him" Mr smith left as Genda nodded.

held David "Relax kid his not here he cant hurt you" he told him. David looked around not seeing anything but blur from both eye patches.

Meanwhile Genda met the Raimon at the hospital "Ray Dark did drug David its destorying his brain he keeps screaming about Ray Dark even tho his not here" he told them.

Jude ran into the hospital followed by Mark "Guys no not yet" Genda called out.

Jude ran into a room "David" he yelled. David turn his head as he herd Jude's voice "J..Jude is that you" he asked. Jude came over to him and touched his shoulders "Yes its me you can calm down now" he told the boy. David wrapped his arms around Jude and cried "Im scared i wanna go home" he cried.

Jude rubbed the boys back listen to the cyans cries "David" Mark sat on the bed. David turn his head "Mark your here too" he cried. Mark nodded and patted David's back.

David looked "Where are you Mark i cant see you, i cant see no one" he told them. Jude looked "Just listen to our voices you need to save your eye sight for scoccor" smiled Jude.

David layed his head on Jude's chest listen to every heart beat.

Shawn and Nathan watched from the window "Poor guy he looks rough" shawn looked. Nathan nodded "What he needs his more friends come in shawn lets go" he smiled and came in the room.

Mark smiled "Hey David, Nathan and Shawn are here" he smiled. David turn his head towards mark "Where" he asked.

Nathan smiled "im here silly" he looked as David turn his head "Nathan is that you" david listen to the males voice. Nathan smiled "sure is" he chucked.

David hugged him "Ray Dark's here please help me he wants me i wanna go IM SCARED" screamed David. Nathan, Jude and Mark tried to hold him. "His not here" Mark told him. "He cant hurt you" Jude spoke.

David gripped into Nathan's arms "IM SCARED DONT LET HIM HARM ME" cried David.

1 hour later David was asleep while mark stayed with him "You need to relax" he held his hand. David looked peaceful while he slept. Mark smiled "His not here remember that we are here your friends from Raimon will over power him and stop him" Mark smiled as he smiled and moved some hairs out of his face.

Kevin came in "How's he doing now Mr Smith says Ray Dark is going down for along time but David will need to go to court about this" he sat on the bed.

Mark looked "Yeah i know sadly none of us can go with him we wernt there" he sighed. Kevin looked "Yeah i wish we were there in time" he sighed.

**end of chapter 6 i hope you enjoyed ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmare 7

**hey guys im here with another update **

David slept till the next morning it had been the first night he has had no nightmares. "Maybe my nightmares are going at last" he smiled as he sat up listen to the birds sing. "Hello David" a nurse spoke. David turn his head to the voice "Hello Nurse" he smiled. The nurse came to him may i have a look at your eye today" she smiled.

David nodded as she remove the bandage. "Dear me you poor kid that looks really sore" she said taking some notes down. David blink it was still abit blur when he looked.

David smiled "Can i have the bandage off" he asked. The nurse smiled "Well we could let the air get to it but i will get the doctor to check" she smiled and left.

David got up and looked in the mirror at his eye. "No no way" he looked and touched his eye. It was sore, dry blood around it and some stiches.

"What you doing out the bed young penguin" Genda smiled. David jump back "Crap..Genda you scared me" he smiled. Genda smiled "Eye looks a bit better wanna get some breakfast" he smiled.

David nodded and went downstairs with Genda to get some breakfast. He got stares from other patiens David didnt care people use to stare at him all the time.

Genda looked at his phone and picked his phone up "Whats up" he spoke as Mr smith called him. Mr smith sighed "If your with David ask him if he wants anything to be giving at court also make sure you get pictures of his eye" Genda nodded "Yes sir, the bandage is now off"

David sat at the table looking at the menu "Beans on toast sounds yuck, bacon yuck" David said to himself.

meanwhile the primeminster heard about David "I will adopt him as his ophan and he needs all the protection he needs" Stuart told hillman.

Hillman nodded "Yes he needs all the protecion he needs im sure he'll be very happy"

Jack and Shawn were trying to listen "What they saying" asked Shawn. Jack looked "Hm dont know" he looked. Nathan sat and ate a rice ball "Any one herd" he spoke with a mouth full. Jude shook "Not yet maybe his not up yet" scotty smiled and pulled a pen out.

Mark looked "Maybe we can go and see him" he smiled. Axel looked "My dad hasnt updated on him yet" he yawned.

back at the hospital David ate a packet off cookies "You need something more warm Dave" Genda looked. David smiled "I love cookies i havent eaten one in ages" he said while taking another bite.

Genda sighed "Well least your eatting thats fine" he smiled.

David ate another cookie "These taste so good" he smiled.

Jude got his phone and called Genda "Genda is David ok" he asked.

Genda smiled "Hey Jude yeah his fine his stuffing his face with cookies so i guess thats a sign he fells better" Genda chuckled.

Jude sighed "Thats good could we come and see him" he asked. Genda smiled "Sure that would make him feel even more better" Genda smiled.

later on Raimon came to see david.

David smiled "Here Jack you can have the last cookie" smiled David. Jack took it "You sure" he looked. David smiled and nodded. Scotty smiled and drew on Davids arm "There happy" he smiled as he drew a cookie on his arm.

Jude sat by David "You look better now" he smiled. David lent his head on Jude "I can see at last im so happy seeing all your faces again" he smiled.

Kevin looked at the bed "Your bed looks a mess" Shawn smiled "Aw no worries his ok" he smiled. Mark patted David shoulder while Nathan ruffed his hair "Good to have you back" Mark smiled.

meanwhile Axel was with his dad. "David was drug his coming back to normal we pump it all out his body" looked. Axel nodded "when you mean drugged you mean he didnt know what happen at the time" he asked. shook his head "No just hope he gives enough detail at court" he sighed

**Just one more Nightmare hell than it will be starting daisy dream ^^**


End file.
